galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diora Blackwheel (D8)
'Commaner '''Diora '"Dee Dee" '''Blackwheel is a character from Allen Knott's Battlestar Leonidas. She is the commanding officer of the Battlestar Aphrodite. Backstory Diora was born on Aerilon, twenty - seven years before Operation Downfall. After graduated from High School, she did a year of a model. She was discover because, first her mother was a model who move back to Aerilon after her career ending and because of her breast size, which are all natural 32DD. However Diora was only able land job dealing with her breast primary underwear modeling job. Diora quickly grew tired of this and one day join the Colonial Military Academy; against the wishes of her mother but which makes her father happy as he hated her being model. After graduated from Picon Fleet Academy, she was original assign to the Battlestar Valkyrie however Admiral Corman had her reassigned to his staff. Corman spend the next year attempt to sleep with Diora however she kept refuges him. After a year of this, Corman grew tired of chasing her and transfer her to Luna Three Prison. Luna Three Diora's spend a year at Luna Three Prison camp, where she deal with contiune teasing about her breast size from both the prison and male guard. Diora return home shortly before her second year on Luna Three was going to started. During her time in Gaoth, she got drinking and end up in a unknown bed. After waking up and get dresses, Diora walk down chair, where a man and woman was talking. The woman drove Diora back to her car, but Diora could recall their name. Asgard After return to Luna Three she was inform by that she had being reassigned to the Battlestar Asgard. When arrival at Picon Fleet Headquartes, she saw the man again and he turn out to be Admiral Arthur Wallace. Arthur told Diora, that she had passes out and he had his wife Cayla's undresses her and lay her in the bed. Diora was so impression by Arthur they slept together that night. Diora service at the EO of the Asgard for a year before being promoted to Commander. Aphrodite After reciving her promoted to Commander, Diora became the commanding officer of the Battlestar Aphrodite. She was promoted by Admiral Arthur Wallace, because first they was already sleeping together and he felt like her experience with Admiral Corman's would make her a exllect allies. Diora is part of Arthur's coup against the Colonial Government and the Admiralty. Personality Diora is normally fun loving and enjoying life. However she can be serious if the need arsise. Diora is also a introversion, like her mother. Diora had grew tired of men, some women, and society in general obession with her breast and because of this had grew more moderate in her dresses. Diora is known for change her hair color very few month. Diora Blackwheel (A).png|Doira Blackwheel Diora Blackwheel - D.png|Diora Blackwheel Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Characters Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Female Category:Stub-Working on it